With the advance of science and technology, the processes of fabricating many miniature objects are gradually developed. For example, the trends of designing optical lenses are toward smaller diameter and reduced thickness. That is, the optical lenses are developed toward miniaturization. Moreover, since the functions of electronic devices are gradually diversified in the electronic industries, optical lenses are integrated into mobile electronic devices or wearable electronic devices. These miniature optical lenses usually need to have multiple functions.
Generally, the essential components of a lens module comprise plural optical lenses and plural holders for supporting the optical lenses. Moreover, the optical lenses and the holders are connected with each other. For reducing the volume of the lens module, it is necessary to minimize the optical lenses while minimizing the holders. However, the miniaturization of the lens module results in many problems. For example, since the holder cannot be fabricated easily, the structural strength of the holder is impaired. Moreover, since the volumes of the components are decreased, it takes more time for the assembling workers to assemble the optical lenses with the holders. Under this circumstance, the assembling efficiency of the lens module is usually unsatisfied.
Moreover, for avoiding generation of the ghosting effect or the stray light, an additional light-shielding element is arranged between adjacent optical lenses. The light-shielding element is used for preventing the light beam from passing through the optically ineffective zone of the optical lens. The light-shielding element is also the reason that the overall assembling space of the lens module cannot be effectively reduced.
Therefore, there is a need of provided an optical lens assembly with high structural strength and reduced volume and capable of reducing the influence of the stray light in order to overcome the above drawbacks.